


Five documents.

by Adi



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi/pseuds/Adi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Documents regarding the family unit of Susan Ivanova, Talia Winters and John Sheridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five documents.

"A Conversation on Signs of Valen's influence in Alien cultures" during "Meditations on Now."

Acolyte: Studies done by Human scholars have shown that Humans minds seem to have evolved such that they subconsciously seek patterns of three. May this not be a sign that Valen's teachings somehow entered what the human call their subconscious?

Master: What you say is true, but if Humans understand Dar'Teeri why is Dar'Sum'Zha seem to be almost unheard of in Human's Society?

Acolyte: What of Starkiller and his Sala'ae?

Master: Ahh, you bring as your example those Humans who have more contact with Minbari than most. Are you suggesting that Valen's teachings can be learned by osmosis?

Acolyte: Of course no-

Master: I have had the honor of observing their Shan'fal, They show no understanding of nor interest in Valen's Teachings. However, as the ritual progressed and they lost themselves in each other it became clear that they did in their own primitive way experience Dar'Teeri, if only in their relationship with each other. Perhaps more than an indication of Valen's Teachings their Dar'Sum'Zha is an indication of a universal truth behind Valen's Teachings?

Dar'Teeri - Harmony of Three  
Dar'Sum'Zha - Translates literally to Three Become One or Marriage of Three  
Sala'ae –Wives

 

&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

Reference file #Z-APTW2257

Mission Update –

Codename: Golden Retriever.

Situation: The operative codenamed Control Personality which was implanted in subject Talia Winters (reference file #1-TW1192230) was unduly discovered and exposed by rogue Lyta Alexander (reference file #0-AL10122225). Status of operative is unknown, subject Talia Winters seems psychically undamaged, however further testing is required to fully determine the extent of any damage that may have occurred.

In regards to the retrieval of said operative, it is unadvisable if not impossible at this time. The subject has integrated herself fully into the command staff aboard Babylon 5, specifically with Susan Ivanova (reference file #4-SAI3082230) and John Sheridan (reference file #7-JS1652216), second in command and captain of Babylon 5 at the time of this report. The subject seems to have formed a romantic relationship with both of them. This may be an indication that the control personality is still operational as it's orders were to initial intimacy with the command staff at the highest possible level.

Recommendations: Further observation is required in order to determine the extent of the damage done to the operative. Patience is advised in returning operative to base, as premature extraction may be detrimental to the health of extracting operatives and to Psi-Corps operations (reference file #9-B5).

 

&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been pretty crazy around here. I won't go into the boring details but suffice it to say my diplomatic skills are taking a beating. There's only one thing that keeping me sane right now.

That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I tried telling you when we last talked but I didn't quite know how to say it, and at the time I didn't quite know what to say either. It was all so new and strange, truth be told it still is, only slightly less terrifying now. I don't know how you're going to react to this, another reason I'm writing it down instead of telling you face to face.

I'm still not quite sure how it happened. It seemed like a crazy idea at the time, and if I think about it now it still seems like a crazy idea, but it's working, I don't know how but it's working.

I'm not making much sense am I? Let me start at the beginning. I didn't quite lie to you when I told you there wasn't any one in my life right now. In fact there are two. It's not what you think. I'm not juggling two women, or cheating or taking advantage of either of them. We're just, all three of us, well together.

I don't know how to describe it, Susan with her fire and steel, Talia with her gentle warmth like a cool breeze… Dad do you remember you told me once that when you first met Mom you turned into a poet? They turned me into a poet. I can't seem to help myself. You'll love them Dad, at least I hope you will.

We'll talk soon.  
Your ever loving son,  
John.

&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

From: [CLASSIFIED]  
To: [CLASSIFIED]  
Suibject: RE: Fraternization on Babylon

 

Forget it guys, we've got more important things brewing in that den of iniquity. If Sheriden is getting some maybe it'll distract him from what's coming.

 

&gt; From: [CLASSIFIED]  
&gt; To: [CLASSIFIED]  
&gt; Suibject: RE: Fraternization on Babylon 5  
&gt;  
&gt;  
&gt; I've actually been hearing things about him and the stations resident telepath. Also her &gt;and the stations telepath. I'm sure their just rumors.  
&gt;  
&gt;  
&gt;   
&gt;&gt; From: [CLASSIFIED]  
&gt;&gt;To:[CLASSIFIED]  
&gt;&gt; Suibject: Fraternization on Babylon 5  
&gt;&gt;  
&gt;&gt; Does anyone know what's going over there? I've been getting some disturbing &gt;&gt;reports about Captain Sheridan's relationship with his second in command.   
&gt;&gt;  
&gt;&gt;   
&gt;&gt;

&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

My Family  
By Sofia Sheridan Age 7

I live in a big house with my mom, mama, daddy, my brother Michael and my baby brother Marcus. My mom, mama, and daddy love each other very very much but they love us even more. Every night daddy tells us all a story and mama tucks me in. Every morning mommy makes me and Michael breakfast because mama is grumpy in the morning.

I love my family very very much, even though Marcus cries a lot.  



End file.
